onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Binks' Sake
Bink's Sake (ビンクスの酒 Binkusu no Sake) is a song that was commonly sung amongst the pirates of old. The song is meant to uplift the spirits of those who sing it. Being a pirate of the old days, Brook knows this song quite well and sings it most chances he is given and he was the first person to sing the lyrics of the song.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 442 and Episode 337, Brook sings Binks' sake for the first time. Luffy knows this song from hearing Shanks and his crew singing it. Robin has also heard of this song, listening to it when she was a younger girl. One Piece Manga - Chapter 486, Luffy and Robin talk about the song. The song was also Yorki's favourite song as well as Laboon's.One Piece Manga - Chapter 487, Yorki's favourite song is mention throughout the chapter as being the favorite of Yorki's. It was also mentioned about Laboon liking the song. When the Rumba Pirates met their end 50 years ago, they decided to use a Tone Dial they had purchased from a merchant to use their final moments to record this song for Laboon. One Piece Manga - Chapter 488, the Rumba Pirates dying song. It is shown that this song can be played in a variety of ways on different instruments for example when it is played on a piano it can be a jolly party song that everyone can join in and sing, but when it is being played on a violin (Brook's main instrument) it can be viewed as a ballad or a farewell song at funerals. Lyrics The full lyrics as of Chapter 488: English version Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Going to deliver Binks' Sake! Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves! Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun! Painting circles in the sky! as the Birds Sing Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown Lets all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray As we all set sail to The ends of the sea Going to deliver Binks' Sake! We are pirates Sailing through the Sea! The waves are our pillows The ship our roost Flying the proud Skull On our flags and our sails Now comes a storm Through the far-off sky Now the waves are dancing Beat upon the drums If you lose your nerve This breath could be your last But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Going to deliver Binks' Sake! Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night! Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again! But don't look so down; For at night the moon will rise! Going to deliver Binks' Sake! Let's all sing it with a Don! A song of the waves Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, Our funny Traveling tale! Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Japanese (Kanji) Version ヨホホホ　ヨホホホｘ4♪ ビンクスの酒を　届けにゆくよ♪ 海風　気まかせ　波まかせ♪ 潮の向こうで　夕日も騒ぐ♪ 空にゃ 輪をかく鳥の唄♪ さよなら港　つむぎの里よ♪ ドンと一丁唄お　船出の唄♪ 金波銀波も　しぶきにかえて♪ おれ達ゃゆくぞ　海の限り♪ ビンクスの酒を　届けにゆくよ♪ 我ら海賊　海割ってく♪ 波を枕に　寝ぐらは船よ♪ 帆に旗に　蹴立てるはドクロ♪ 嵐がきたぞ　千里の空に♪ 波がおどるよ　ドラムならせ♪ おくびょう風に　吹かれりゃ最後♪ 明日の朝日が　ないじゃなし♪ ヨホホホ　ヨホホホｘ4♪ ビンクスの酒を　届けにゆくよ♪ 今日か明日かと宵の夢♪ 手をふる影に　もう会えないよ♪ 何をくよくよ　明日も月夜♪ ビンクスの酒を　届けにゆくよ♪ ドンと一丁唄お　海の唄♪ どうせ誰でも　いつかはホネよ♪ 果てなし　あてなし　笑い話♪ ヨホホホ　ヨホホホｘ4♪ Japanese (Rōmaji) Version Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo Umikaze kimakase namimakase Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo DON to icchou utao, funade no uta Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo Warera kaizoku, umi watteku Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo DON to icchou utao, unaba wo uta Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho Original Version Before Chapter 488, parts of this song appeared but due to the nature of how they appeared the song had many loose parts. English version Go and deliver also translated as "Going to Deliver". Binks' Sake ''also translated as "Binks' brew", "Binks' Hard liquor". The loose translation is due to "Sake" being the Japanese word for all alcoholic drinks in general, not just Japanese alcoholic drinks as the west has come to see the word as. Entrust your heart to the waves and sea breeze Even the setting sun revels beyond the tides And in the sky, the song of laughing birds Rōmaji version Binkusu no sake o todoke ni yuku yo Umi kaze ki makase nami makase Shio no mukou de yuhi mo sawagu Sora nya wa o kaku tori no uta Early One Piece Even when Brook first showed up, the song was complete. Oda thought of the lyrics first and wanted to add the melody later but he just couldn't do it. So he went to get the melody written first by Kouhei Tanaka, a big name in the anime music field. He intended it to be shown when Laboon was shown. However, like many things in One Piece, it ended up being seen 4 or 5 years later. Oda also intended it to be a sailing song that could be included in text books but because it contains the word 'sake' it is impossible. References de:Binks’ Sake Category:One Piece Music